


Raise a Little Hell

by foomatic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: "Baby sell that soul, baby fare thee well, somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell."Premiered at the Wynonna Earp Panel at ClexaCon 2018Music: Raise Hell, Dorothy





	Raise a Little Hell

 

You can watch Emily Andras, Kat Barrell, Dominique Provost-Chalkley, and Tamara Duarte react to this video [here](https://youtu.be/EqhdCPYPSfw?t=6m50s).


End file.
